


DudeWolf

by AroAceOutOfPlace



Series: Calling All the Monsters [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroAceOutOfPlace/pseuds/AroAceOutOfPlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not much more than what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DudeWolf

Dusk set, bathing the leaves with auburn rays as night winds began tugging at Derek's fur and the human next to him shivered, pressing further into the warmth of the wolf's side.

This was new for Derek. He hadn't woken up to the warmth of another body next to his own. Well, not since Jennifer. A small voice reminded him and a low growl rumbled deep in his chest.

Stiles shifted and the wolf stopped growling as the dying sunlight illuminated golden eyes and the warm smile that shone even brighter. "Still a Sourwolf." Stiles grins, ruffling Derek's ears, snorting when the wolf clicked his teeth playfully. "Okay, Big Guy, we gotta talk."

The boy said as he stood, stretching kinks out of his back, eyes closed in contentment. Derek's ears lay flat and he whined softly. Nothing good ever happened after those words.

"Chillax, dude, it's nothing bad." The wolf butted his head against Stiles' hip, inhaling the soft scents that were carried there.

Ivory soap and unscented shampoo were all that obstructed the natural scents. After finding out that artificial scents bothered the weres, he had switched them without a word.

The scent of Stiles was warm and smelled like home. Like fresh cut grass and morning rain, there was nothing more perfect to him.

"You okay, Der-Bear?" He asks, carding slender fingers through the wolf's fur, easing tension he wasn't aware of. "Wanna go to your place and get you clothes? Either that or I have some gym shorts in my jeep? I've only worn them once, so they should be fine?"

The wolf chuffs and shifts, bones and muscles rearranging in one sinuous movement. Derek stands there in naked glory, walking over to the jeep to grab shorts.

Stiles' face burns as he sputters nonsense, "Dude! Why-! What are y-! Why are you na-!" As he averts his gaze from the sculpted form in front of him.

"Werewolf." Derek answers, stepping into the shorts.

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything!" Stiles screeches, sighing in relief that he's wearing pants.

"Nudity isn't a thing for us" He shrugs, indifferent.

Stiles heaves a sigh, "Werewolves are weird. Wanna talk about why you've been gone so long?"

"Can we go back to mine first?" Derek asks, scratching his head awkwardly.

"Sure, dude, hop in." Stiles walks around to the driver's side as Derek climbs in.

Derek flicks his temple, "Don't call me dude."

"Whatever, dudewolf"

He gets flicked again, "Ouch!"

"Drive." The wolf bares his teeth, grinning.

"Or you'll rip my throat out with your teeth, yeah yeah." He mutters even as he starts the ignition and drives toward Derek's loft.


End file.
